Big Break
by JoriForever1
Summary: I don't own Victorious. Beck and Jade break up for the last time. Tori has help from Beck to get Jade. Tori is Betrayed...
1. The Break up

And now I lay here, in Beck's arms, crying my eyes out.

*I don't understand what happened* Tori says

*I don't either, I never thought he would do something like that. Especially to his best friend* Beck said

* * *

EARLIER

* * *

Tori's Pov

I walk over to our lunch table and sit down. After a couple bites of my sandwich I realized everyone is oddly quite.

*Why is everyone so quite* I ask

...

*What happened?* I asked getting nervous

*Jade and I broke up* Beck says

*Awe man. I thought last was the last time I would have to put you back together* I whine

*Last time was the last time* Jade says

*Yeah we're done for real. An agreed break up* Beck says

*Oh...* I start to soak it in and then Andre nudged me a little and then it hits me. They're done for real this time. *Oh* I say again. *Wow I'm so full* I stand up then look at Beck *Aren't you full Beck*

*Uhh* I cut Beck off

*Yes your full, come on* I grab his arm and drag him back inside the school. I go into the music room and think about closing the door but that might not be the best idea.

*Um Tori, I* I cut him off again

*Beck I need your help. You and Jade are finish for real right?*

*Yes*

*So you don't want her and she doesn't want you, right?*

*Yup*

*How exactly did this mutual agreement go? Was it like you said you want to break up and she said ok? Or vise versa?*

*Actually we kinda said that we want to break up at the same time.*

* * *

Beck's flashback

*Hey babe* Jade says walking into his trailer

*Hey* Beck says kissing her cheek

*I have something to tell you* They say at the same time.

*You first* They again say at the same time. Jade holds her hand up and says same time.

*3* Beck

*2* Jade

*1* Both

*I want to break up*

A few seconds after they say it they smile at each other

*Ok, that was easier than I thought* Jade says and Beck agrees

*Friends?* Beck ask

*Of course*

*Good, I don't think I could be without my best friend*

*Well that's all I came for, I guess I'll go* Jade says

*Hold up, do you have any plans for this evening?*

*No*

*Wanna go catch a movie?*

*Sure,but I wont run to catch it*

*Your so corny*

They both laugh as they walk to his car.

*Oh since we're not dating should I give you this ring back?* She ask as she starts taking it off

*No, I think we should keep our rings. Remember I got these rings for us before we started dating. We're still best friends. Forever and always*

*Ok, let's go*

* * *

*Ok,great* Tori says *Well I need you help. I want Jade to like me and since you dated her for 4 years I think you know the best way to get her to like someone*

*I really don't think she'll be your friend Tori, 2 years ago she kinda made that clear*

*No no no. Not her friend Beck. I want her to be my girlfriend*

*Oh* Beck thinks about it for a second *Well, we better get started then*

(A.N. Hey guys, my name is Jori... well it is to you. So I like tripleb3 stories and I kinda started this story because she said she just wrote because she likes to, not for the reviews. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading, tell me how I did.)


	2. The Plan

Couple weeks later

* * *

I see Beck walk into the school and I close my locker and walk over to him trying not to look too excited.

*I'm guessing you finished* Beck says smiling

*How'd you guess?* I ask thinking I was doing a good job looking normal

*Maybe because you practically skipped over her with a huge grin on your face* Beck laughs a little at me

*Dang it, I tried not to* I say laughing too *Do you want to hear what I have?*

*Yea, lets go in the music room*

Beck and I walk over to the music room and then I think about Andre. I haven't had a chance to even tell him about my plan yet. I'll tell him right after I'm done.

*Are you going to do it today?* Beck says

*Yea, right before study hall. So basically right after our 1st class* I tell him

*I bet Andre is so happy for you, I haven't really been seeing him a whole lot the past week.*

*Same, I haven't actually had a chance to tell him about my plan. He probably knows though. He's known since 2 years ago that I wanted her*

*Really?*

*Yea*

*So you mean, you put us back together all those times when you liked her?*

*Yup. I wanted her happy. Well as happy as Jade gets* We both chuckle at that.

*Wow, that's amazing. I don't think I'd be able to do that. So is Andre the only one that's know since day 1?* Beck ask

*Yea, he's my one and only best friend. I tell him everything and he tells me everything.* I look at my phone to check the time *We better get started, I want to tell him about what I'm doing before class starts*

*Oh,right. Go ahead*

I sit down at the piano and start

"I put your picture on my mirror,

Start to blush when somebody says your name

In my stomach there's a pain

See you walk in my direction I go the other way

I start to stutter when I speak

Try to stand but my knees go weak"

* * *

Andre's Pov

I stand by my Tori's locker waiting for her, she's usually here by now. I start to look around for Jade and I don't see her either, she comes in right as the bell rings anyway. I really need to tell Tori today though. I'll tell her as soon as she comes in. Well I guess I should make sure I can first. I send Jade a quick text "Can I tell Tori?" She text back pretty quick "Go ahead, be there soon" This is good, I hope Tori is happy for me, I'm glad she has Beck.

* * *

Tori's Pov

"Your always on my mind

When you come around I get shy

When I see you, when I see you

Never know when you might walk by

So I gotta be right on time

When I see you when I see you"

*That's good Tori, she'll love it* Beck tells me

*Thanks Beck, I hope she does*

*Well we better get going, the bell is gonna ring soon* Beck says

We both grab our stuff and head out the music room, when I round the corner I see Andre at my locker. He must have been waiting for me.

*Hey Andre! I have something super important to tell you!*

*Hey, same here chica*

*Beck has been helping me these last few weeks on getting Jade. He told me how she really likes songs about her. So I wrote a song for her (Uh Tori) and right before study hall Beck we are going to meet here like usual but I'm going to make an excuse to leave then go to the music room. (Tori) 'Andre tries to interrupt' That's when Beck ask to talk to Jade about a project and (Tori) she'll follow him and he'll lead her here. Then I'll do my song for her (Tori) and why don't you look happy like your suppose to? I mean I thought you'd be happy for me. We've been waiting 2 years for this Andre. Everyday and a lot of nights all I talk about is how much in love with Jade I am and I figured you'd be happy for me. You wouldn't have to listen to me talk about her all the time anymore.*

I finally stop talking awaiting Andre's explanation for not being happy. Before hhe gets to say anything the bell rings and Beck grabs my arm saying I don't want to be late for class. Just as he pulls me away Jade walks up next to Andre and kisses him and says...

*Hey babe*

*Hey* Andre said back while looking at me from the side.

I stop Beck from pulling me and walk back over to Andre

*What did she just say?*

Beck comes back missing what just happened

* * *

(A.N. Alright, that was something wasn't it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you thought about it. I can't double space, does anyone know how?)


	3. Why

(A.N. The / represents being cut off)

* * *

*I said hey babe. Are you deaf?* Jade says to me

I look at Andre with so many emotions traveling through my body I'm not sure which one to express.

*Andre* I say acting like I didn't hear Jade

*That's what I was going to tell you. Me and Jade started dating a few days ago* Andre says

*What?* Beck says with confusion and looking to be a little angry

*He said we are dating, what's wrong with you two?* Jade says

Beck looks at me and I don't actually know what to do.

*I don't even know what to say to you* I say feeling hurt

*You should be happy, he is your best friend* Jade says

*Use to be* I tell her

*What?* Andre says

*I said use to be* I say with spite

*How could you do something like this?* Beck says letting his angry be known.

I just put a hand up letting him know I got it.

*I can't believe you'd do something like this. After all this time.* I tell Andre

*I'm sorry, I didn't know/

*Didn't know!? What the fuck do you mean you didn't know!?* I scream at him and push him in the locker. Everyone is shocked with what I just did including myself but I'm not going to stop. *Two years Andre! Two whole fucking years!*

*I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking/

*Yes you were Andre* I say quieter *You know how I know that Andre. I know that because you always think. You've never been the idiot guy that does before he thinks. We've been friend for over 5 years, I know that about you Andre*

*I thought you didn't/

*Didn't what Andre?*

*Like her anymore* He says only loud enough that I heard him. I shove him into the lockers again.

*Oh I want to hear this* I give a dry laugh *How?* He looks scared to open his mouth

*You were with Beck the last couple of weeks, so I just thought you were with him*

*All the things I've told you, you know damn well I have zero interest in him and vice versa. You have no good excuse for what you did, do you? Tell me why you did it Andre.*

My angry starts to fade and I start getting very disappointed.

*I told you I thought/

*No, I know that's a lie Andre*

*Please don't be mad at me Tori, I'm sorry*

*Your not sorry Andre and I'm not mad at you. I'm disappointed. I trusted you Andre. You were my best friend. I told you everything. I thought I could depend on you. This is the worst thing anyone has ever done to me. Think about that Andre. Think about what I use to say was the worst thing. You just took the place of it.*

I stop being disappointed and just get sad and start to cry and be angry again. I hit him on the chest.

*I was here for you and you were there for me! I thought your love for me was real! My sister wouldn't even do something low down!*

*Tori, please/

I calm down enough to say

*Lose my number Andre. I don't care what you have to deal with, I don't want to be apart of it*

After I say that I walk out the school and I'm so glad Beck followed me out. I asked him to take me home and he did. He even stayed there with me. And now I lay here, in Beck's arms, crying my eyes out.

*I don't understand what happened* I say

*I don't either, I never thought he would do something like that. Especially to his best friend* Beck said

* * *

(A.N. Hope you enjoyed it. I have a song I want to put in next chapter just a little stuck on making the next chapter. Tell me what you tought about this chapter)


	4. My Spot

Tori's Pov

I wake up at 3 pm. School is letting out now. Beck wanted to stay with me but I told him to go back to school, I didn't want to get him in trouble. I decide before anyone gets home I'll just go to my secret place so I don't get bothered. So I gather up some writing stuff and head out. I drive across town and find my building and parkour to the roof. There's so much that happened in this one day it seems. I was so happy starting off. I stayed up almost all night perfecting a song I wrote for Jade, got to school and showed it to Beck. Had everything planned out to get Jade then... I sigh because it's so hard to think about Andre right now. He knew how much I liked her, I mean I told him I loved her many times. I feel so betrayed by him, he was the only one that knew.

I look down at my note pad and I didn't even realize I was drawing. I drew me and Jade holding hands while Andre was standing next to me with his arm around my shoulder. I smile subconsciously. Maybe I over reacted. Could it have been a joke? I wouldn't think it was but maybe a misunderstanding. I don't know but I think I should go over there and talk to him. Maybe there was a really good reason that he did this. Maybe she knows and it was a test. Nah couldn't be that but I think I'll make my way over to his house. I check the time and it's pretty late.

Since I was in my little box I build a while ago I couldn't tell it was so late. I should probably put a window on this thing or something. I know he is still up though so I'm going to head over there, by the time I get there it'll be 11 or so. I gather up my stuff and parkour down...well basically jump down. I get in my car and drive to his house.

I get there around 11 as I thought. I walk up to his door and right as I was going to knock I thought of his grandma so I didn't. I went around to the back of his house and was planning on texting him to tell him to open up but what I saw stopped me.

(A.N. Alright end of a short chapter. Tell me what you thought)


	5. She knows

Tori's Pov

 **A couple days later**

I'm back in my little box on top of the roof thinking and writing. I probably should not have done that, but I don't regret it like I should. This will tell him that I did it but I don't regret it. I've been avoiding both Andre and Jade. I talk to the others but not as much. The only one I've really stayed talking to is Beck, and he also knows what I did because I told him right after I did it. He doesn't know the whole reason I did it though. *ring ring* I check my phone and it's Jade. I don't know whether to answer it or not. I've never not answered her, but I've never let anyone bother me while I'm here. I kinda don't want to pick up because it could be Andre, but then again it might actually be Jade. By the time I'm done thinking the phone is done ringing, but starts back almost immediately. I go ahead and pick up figuring if it's Andre I'd end it quick.

*I know you did it* Jade says in a mono tone

*Did what?* I ask playing dumb

*You know what*

*I don't know what your talking about Jade and I'm busy so I got to go*

*So your too busy to talk to me now?*

*Actually I am* I say really not meaning it

*Fine, where are you?* Jade ask

*Why?*

*Where. Are. You?* Jade says pronouncing every word like I'm stupid. I hate when she does that.

*I'm at home* I tell her trying not to sound annoyed

*No your not*

*Yes I am*

*No. Your not.*

*Yes. I am* I say the same way she did

*Vega. Don't lie to me*

*How do you know I'm lying?* I know I'm pretty good at making a lie believable.

*I'm at your house. I came to talk to you but your sister said you hadn't come home yet. So where are you?* Jade explains

I sigh *I'm on my way home* I say gathering my stuff

*That didn't exactly answer my question* Jade says and I can here her getting frustrated

*You asked me where I was, I told you I'm on my way home*

*Where were you?*

*When?* I ask pretty sure I was making her upset

*Vega. I swear I will kill you* She says in a low voice

*My dads a cop*

*I'll just explain to him that his daughter was being a smart ass. He likes me so he wouldn't throw me in jail* She says knowing it was probably true

*Hold on Jade* I tell her and put the phone on mute then in my pocket so I could make my way down to the ground. Once I'm on the ground and getting in my car I take my phone out my pocket and hook it to my car then take her off mute.

*Listen Jade I'll be there soon* I say starting my car

*I can't believe you put me on hold* Jade says sounding like a mad 5 year old *I'm not waiting for you Vega. Just tell me where you are and we'll meet in the middle.* She tells me

*Meet me at the coffee shop a few blocks from my house* I tell her knowing if I get her some coffee she'll be a bit easier to handle

*Fine* She says hanging up

* * *

I see Jade already in the coffee shop when I pull up, I don't see her car though. When I walk in I see she got a little booth in the corner. I wanted to meet here because they close at 10 and it's already passed 9:30 now.

*Hey* I say taking a seat across from her.

*Hey* She says calmly

*So* I say waiting on her

*I just/

She gets cut off by the lady coming to give us our coffee, I'm guessing Jade ordered for me.

*I just want to know what happened between you and Andre*

*Why do you care?* I ask really not wanting to go through this

*Because he isn't like his self anymore. I mean he is but just all down and sad like. I know it's because the fight you had*

*Why don't you ask him?*

*I did, about a thousand times. He just starts to say how he doesn't know and no matter how much I threaten him he just says the same thing.*

*He just changed* I say looking at my now half empty cup of coffee

*Yea that's obvious, why did he change? What happened?*

*I don't know*

*This is ridiculous. Your doing the same thing he does.* I look up to look at her *Were you dating?*

*What? No, we weren't dating*

*What happened then?* Jade ask

The lady comes with our bill and I cover it and she says they're closing so we have to leave.

*I don't know Jade, I told you he just changed. Get him to tell you what happened* I tell her as we get up to leave, she follows me out and then I remember. *Where's your car Jade?*

*I let Andre use it*

*Do you want me to take you home?*

*Beats walking* She says heading toward my car

Surprisingly we didn't say another word until we pulled up in her driveway.

*Andre might be a little stupid sometimes especially when it comes to you he's blind, but I know V.V. isn't a stupid gang coming for him.* Jade says right before she gets out the car. I wait till I see her go in her house than take off. Jade is smart and so is Andre, but she's right. Andre can be blinded when it comes to me.

(A.N. I hope you guys like songs in stories because I do. Tell me your thoughts)


	6. Bust Your Windows

(A.N. I recommend listening to the song and reading along with it)

Tori's Pov

Today is Beck and I turn to entertain our school guess. Our class was picked for the week and the last day was ours. I'm glad we perform at lunch time for them because I know Andre will definitely see it. I practiced my song this morning before school and once I got here I practiced again with beck. He is actually controlling all the music from his laptop. I see all our friends sitting at the table getting settled in. I see our guess getting settled to there table also and once they are ready we start.

(Bust Your Windows by Jazmine Sullivan)

I bust the windows out your car

And no it didn't mend my broken heart

I'll probably always have these ugly scars

But right now I don't care about that part

I bust the windows out your car

After I saw you laying next to her

I didn't wanna but I took my turn

I'm glad I did it cause you had to learn

I must admit it helped a little bit

To think of how you'd feel when you saw it

I didn't know that I had that much strength

But I'm glad you'll see what happens when

You see you can't just play with people's feelings

Tell them you love them and don't mean it

You'll probably say that it was juvenile

But I think that I deserve to smile

I bust the windows out your car

You know I did it cause I left my mark

Wrote my initials with a crow bar

 _(I look at Andre)_

And then I drove off into the dark

I bust the windows out your car

You should feel lucky that that's all I did

After five whole years of this bull crap

Gave you all of me and you played with it

I must admit it helped a little bit

To think of how you'd feel when you saw it

I didn't know that I had that much strength

But I'm glad you'll see what happens when

You see you can't just play with people's feelings

 _(I look away from him)_

Tell them you love them and don't mean it

You'll probably say that it was juvenile

But I think that I deserve to smile

I bust the windows out your car

But it don't compare to my broken heart

You could never feel how I felt that day

 _(I look at him again and he looks like he can't believe what I'm saying_

 _)_

Until that happens, baby, you don't know pain

Yea, I did it, you should know it

I ain't sorry, you deserved it

After what you did you deserved it

I ain't sorry, no

You broke my heart, so I broke your car

You caused me pain, so I did the same

Even though what you did to me was much worse

I had to do something to make you hurt, yea

Everyone applauded but my focus was still on Andre. We took our bow then walked off stage. I went straight inside the school and Beck followed.

*Are you ok?* Beck asked

*Yea, I'm fine. I think that made me feel a lot better but it just doesn't fix things. I just wish we were never friends.* I tell Beck

*I understand why you say that. It's still hard to believe he did that but Tori, you have to let it go.*

*It's not that easy Beck. He was my best friend.*

*I know Tori. You know, my mom always told me that forgiving always will make you feel better. She said if she never forgave my dad I would have grown up without one, possibly even grown up hating him. I'd advise taking her advice. I don't mean you have to be friends with him, just don't be mad like you are now*

*I never took you as someone to have good advice about this, but you do and thank you for it. Now go eat lunch, I know your always hungry.* I laugh as I shoo him off

*Your not coming?* Beck ask turning back around to me

*Nah, I'm not hungry.*

*Well ok, and you probably should go ahead and tell Jade what is going on because she has been bothering me non stop about it* Beck pleads and I laugh again

*Ok, fine. I guess it doesn't really matter anyway. Next time she ask I'll tell her. I think I'm going to take a ride, I'll be back before last class.*

*Ok, I'll cover for you* Beck says going back to lunch

I go out to my car to see Jade waiting there at the drivers side. I'm honestly not sure how to feel or act. I guess I'll let her act first then I'll know what's gonna happen. I get to my car and we just look at each other for a few seconds.

*I knew you were going to go somewhere after that* Jade says

*Well I decided I needed to go*

*Where?*

*Just go, ride around for a couple hours then come back before school lets out* I tell her

*Sounds good to me* She says heading to the other side

*But I didn't/

*We're losing day light here Vega, come on* Jade says waiting for me to open the door

*Well ok then* I say defeated and I open the doors and we take off.

We both don't say anything the first few minutes. I drive randomly, not knowing where I'm going. I think about finding a place to park with a good view somewhere. She ends up breaking the silence.

*Can you please tell me what happened? It was obvious the song was for him but you said he hurt you so bad. What could he have done? I mean the day when you fused him out about betraying you and you basically dumping him/

*Dumping him?* I interrupt to ask

*Well yea, I said he's your best friend and you said use to be, so you dumped him from being your friend. I just want to know why.*

By now I found a place to park and its actually on top of a hill where you can see a good bit of the city.

*I really don't want to get into it Jade*

*I know that, but he won't tell me. Beck won't tell me. The others have guesses but they don't know. I don't understand what could have been so bad. I mean you we two were talking and you were so happy then the next second everything changed. What happened Vega?*

I take a deep breath remembering what Beck just told me. I turn to face her which I see she's already done and I start to explain.

*Ok, I'll tell you what happened but you can't freak out because in order for you to understand completely I have to start at the beginning.* I tell her making sure she agrees to not over react

*Yea, ok. I won't freak just lay it on me straight* Jade says ready to finally hear the story.

(A.N. I thought I would make this the last chapter but I might do a couple more to make it a Jori ending. What do you guys think, I mean I do love Jori)


End file.
